Coming UnDone
by common-sense-23
Summary: The powerful hybrid Klaus Mikaelson and werewolf Queen Hayley Marshall are at a war for the city of New Orleans… but who will reign?- A Klayley Story


COMING UNDONE

_The powerful hybrid Klaus Mikaelson and werewolf Queen Hayley Marshall are at a war for the city of New Orleans… but who will reign?_

_Hayley having grown up on her own for most of her life in search of her family, ultimately finds them in the city of New Orleans, little did she know, that she was heir to the Crescent werewolf Labonair throne. _

_However, all is not right in her newfound kingdom. The powerful werewolf/vampire hybrid Klaus and his hybrid army have taken over the city, which was once the Crescents and it is Hayley's mission to unite them and reclaim what was once there's. However, it won't be an easy task. The hybrids are quicker stronger and faster and extremely more deadly than Hayley's wolves, and will stop at nothing to keep the city as theirs. Does Hayley have what it takes to get back the city that once belonged to her people or will the unexpectedly charming villain Klaus remain in control? _

**Chapter 1: Home**

I found them. At last, I found my family. All my life I had been searching wondering where they could be, why they abandoned me, why they gave me away, but here they are standing before me… My family.

A tip from a vampire I ran across led me to New Orleans. Katherine.

She said my birthmark was one from a distinct clan of wolves. That she had remembered seeing them from Louisiana. Of course that info didn't come without a price. I did some things I wasn't proud of, but such is life. Life was never kind to me, and if you want to survive in the world you sometimes have to do things you're not proud of.

The only tip she gave me before giving me the flash drive with info on my parents was that New Orleans was a dangerous place for a girl like me, and that I might want to cover that birthmark.

I didn't quite get what she meant until I had finally arrived.

Upon arriving I met a witch, Sophie, she owned a small bar with her sister. I had stopped to get a quick bite, but I suppose she sensed something about me.

" People like you were banned long ago", she said. "You must have a death wish coming into the Quarter being what you are".

" What do you mean?", I replied. Sophie raised a curious eyebrow and sat down in front of me. Then she whispered in a hushed voice.

" You Crescents wolves , you know better than to be in here, especially in the Quarter. If any of Klaus's men see's you you're dead."

"Klaus?", I questioned. "Who the hell is he?" "And what do you know about my family?"

" I know enough", she replied. " Enough to know that if you stay here a minute longer you're in for a world of trouble and most likely a painful death." "You'd best head on back to the bayou with your people."

" The bayou?" , I asked. " Is that where they are?" "All these… Crescent wolves?"

She cocked her head to the side and gave me an interesting look, almost as if she was reading me or something. Then she got up and went to her drawer and pulled out a map.

" Here!" she said, while circling a spot on the road. "This is where you can find em' you're family" "Us folks down here call em' _rou garou, _I guess you been lookin' for em' for a while a now huh?"

I nodded my head. "Well you best be on your way, try to stay hidden. Wouldn't want to run into one of Klaus's men."

And with that I set out. I had parked outside a little ways back and wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, I was busy reading the map Sophie had given me, when some jerk with a leather jacket who was walking entirely too fast crashed into me.

The guy bum rushed me and didn't even say excuse me.

" Watch where you're going asshole!" ,I yelled pissed.

Immediately he stopped, and turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry love", he said with an annoying suave British accent. " I didn't quite hear you."

"Are you hard of hearing? I said watch _**the fuck**_ where you're going. You Asshole!" I repeated annoyed by this jerk's arrogance and clear rudeness. Where was the Southern hospitability?

The man stopped almost astounded by what I had just said, as if he couldn't believe it. He then surprised me…he laughed.

"You must not know who I am, if you did…" he began to threaten.

" I don't give a crap who you are!" I interrupted. " I don't want to get to know you, I just want you to learn how to watch where you're going, and if you can't do that, at least learn to say excuse me or have a hazmat sign so people can know when you're coming so they don't get pummeled."

And with that, I walked off and left him speechless. The nerve of that jerk and did he really think I would be scared of one of his threats? I could've so taken him with ease.

But what I really needed to focus on was staying clear of this Klaus guy. If he's got this whole city scared he must be someone I need to watch out for.

I headed to my car I had of course stolen, and drove to the bayou following where Sophie had circled.

When I had finally reached the bayou, I got out and searched…and no one was there. I had almost given up hope when fortunately someone tried to shoot me with an arrow.

I was heading back to the car when I saw something whish quickly across my face. It had just grazed my nose and a small amount of blood has spilt.

I hightailed it behind some bushes and hid.

"Get out of here!" "You monsters caused enough trouble around here!" the female voice screamed.

" I'm not a vamp!", I yelled back. Seriously, these Louisiana people had no kind of southern hospitality.

"I'm just looking for my family!" I continued.

That seemed to get to her.

" Who are you?" " What's your name girl?" the crazy lady asked.

" Hayley…Hayley Marshall" I replied still hiding behind the bushes. "I'm just looking for my family, I don't want any trouble."

She woman remained silent for a while.

" Come on out." " I won't hurt you", she promised.

But of course I was reluctant. I cautiously crept out the bushes and turned to see the woman. She looked about mid thirties early forties, golden blonde hair and a surprisingly kind face.

" You're names Hayley huh", she said. "Looking for your family?"

"Yes" I replied. "I've been looking for a long time, this woman in Quarter said I could find them here… she called them the Crescents I…"

"What did you say?" she interrupted. Looking at me with a new sense of wonder.

"The Crescents" I repeated slowly. Not sure if this was a good or bad thing to her.

"I'm just looking for my…"

She cut me off and before I could finish she was on me instantly and had stripped off my jacket to unveil my shoulder where my moon shaped birthmark was.

"Oh my God" she said. Then tears welled up in her eyes. " Its you" "It's little Andrea, yep I know those eyes"

" Andrea?" I questioned, but before I could finish she hugged me.

To say the least I was a bit taken aback. This woman had just tried to kill me and now she was holding on to me as if her life depended on it.

" Um… I'm not sure who you think I am, but…"

" You're Andrea!" she said assuredly. "Its you, God brought you back to us." "We thought you died in the fire after the war with the hybrids, but you're here"

"What?", I said confused.

" You're parents, oh if they were alive to see you" she said with awe.

"Who are you?" I asked annoyed. "My name isn't Andrea, its Hayley…"

"Andrea, Hayley whatever it doesn't matter what your name is, all that matters is that you're here and alive, and you can lead our people." she began.

"Look lady, you have the wrong person."

"No!", she said with gleeful certainty "Its you." " I know it as sure I know the sky is blue." "You're here baby girl" " You're back"

The new information was starting to dawn on me. Was I really this Andrea girl? My foster parents never gave me my official birth certificate and technically they state had just named me after I adopted the last name Marshall from my first foster home.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

" I'm Eve", she said with joy. " Your aunt" "You're family" she said with a smile.

Processing all of it was a bit much. My parents, the people I had spent most of my life looking for were dead. They hadn't abandoned me, had given me up like I had thought. They had died.

Eve, my mothers sister, had taken me to where the others were hidden, a small group of werewolves who were barely surviving. They had learned to hide quite well since being forced out of the Quarter by a great threat.

The hybrids.

"They're not natural", Eve explained. "These hybrids they're not vampire or werewolf, they're both, and they have all of the strengths and none of the weaknesses"

" How is that possible?", I asked. " How can you be both?"

Her eyes darkened. "Klaus", she said with a silent rage.

" He turned his wolf pack into them." "They started out as just wolves, but Klaus, Klaus was the first of his kind." " The stories say that over a thousand years ago his mother a witch, had an affair with a wolf, and one by one her children began to die, and like any mother, she would do anything to protect her children." "Not bearing to see another one of her children die before her eyes she cursed them all with immortality, and that's how the Original vampires were made."

'But Klaus, he was born a wolf, and when his mother turned him, he became different from the others. He was both."

"But how have I never heard of these hybrids before?" I asked.

"His mother was ashamed; the fact that Klaus's wolf side was apparent exposed her of her infidelity. So she cursed Klaus, and made his wolf side dormant." "It wasn't until 22 years ago did he find a way to break he curse, allowing him to create more hybrids, have his army,…take the city"

"It was him who waged war against us…." She paused. " It was him…he killed your parents."

She turned to look at me, and a new hope shone from her.

"But now…with you here, you can unite our people against them" "Together we can rebuild and take back our city"

"Get revenge", she said through gritted teeth.

The information was all too much to take in.

Lead an army? Take back a city from these powerful hybrids?

All I had wanted to do was find my parents, my family.

And here the only family I had left stood before me, but it was one thing she said that struck me to the core.

This Klaus, this hybrid, he killed my parents. He was the reason I grew up alone, he was the reason my family was taken from me.

Revenge? I asked to myself, my anger building.

I looked at Eve, her eyes filled with thoughts of war and what could be, together, what we could achieve.

"Revenge", I said to her. My fury bubbling high. This Klaus, this hybrid. He had taken everything from me, and now I was going take everything from him."

"REVENGE" I said with certainty.


End file.
